Spirited Away II: Haku's Task
by Bassoonator
Summary: When given the task to return several escaped spirits to the Spirit World, Haku finally gets the chance to meet Chihiro again, but what he finds is not the ten year old girl who promised him they'd see each other again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Greetings! First Spirited Away fic! Let me know how I did in a review? I'm trying to keep my Haku very in character. Please excuse him in this chapter as I know he's a bit sappy. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Do I even have to add this? I don't own anything but the characters I add.

**Summary:** When given the task to return several escaped spirits to the Spirit World, Haku finally gets the chance to meet Chihiro again, but what he finds is not the ten year old girl who promised him they'd see each other again.

* * *

"Haku! You took your time!" Yubaba's crow like voice screeched at him as he entered the old witch's office.

"I was busy," he replied with out a hint of an apology in his voice. Yubaba sighed loudly before beckoning him to sit down.

"I have a task for you," she announced, shuffling some papers on her desk and putting aside her "the best mum" mug.

"We've already talked about this, Yubaba. I no longer work for you. I now have my name back and my contract has been destroyed. Anything you need me to do is completely off of the-"

"It requires you to go to the human world."

Haku, still open mouthed as he was about to finish his sentence, widened his eyes in surprise. Something flared up in the emerald green eyes that made Yubaba smile.

"I thought you would see it my way. Now, as you know, many spirits have somehow entered the human world and are surviving well. The problem is, they're a risk to exposing us. If they found out about our world and the spirits within nature, can you imagine how many of us would be left homeless until we replenished? It could take years for the trees to grow back. You're still experiencing the pain of your river being built over. We need to stop them while they're in their tracks and bring them back. Especially Sora - you remember her, don't you? Her father is a very generous donator..." Yubaba stopped for a moment in case Haku would answer, but when he did not, she went on, "Sora is a sky spirit. There are not many of them and she's making a nuisance of herself. Making it rain on cloudless days and such."

Haku was barely listening, his mind elsewhere, but he nodded along.

"It's your job to bring all of the escaped spirits back but first and foremost, Sora." Yubaba finished and sat back in her seat, apparently unaware that as she'd been speaking, she'd been leaning further and further forward out of her chair.

"Where are they located?" Haku finally asked after several minutes of thinking.

"They're staying close to the tunnel, but wonder around the towns near which is why I thought you might be interested..."

"I'll do it."

* * *

Chihiro, now sixteen, had finally grown out of her childish figure into one more suited to a lady. Her sullen, spoilt attitude had now been replaced with a gentle heart and a quiet determination. Not to mention that temper she sometimes had on her. Her once short and scrawny hair had now been grown out to mid back length and had a lovely waviness to it. She had grown into a beautiful girl, and had slowly but surely began to forget the Spirit World. Or not so much forget, as believe it was all a childish dream. The only reminder she had - one she put down to an outright coincidence was the hair tie that her friends had made her.

Chihiro awoke to the sound of her alarm clock and looked up at the ceiling. The window let in the spring breeze and the sun was brilliant and bright. Chihiro smiled. It felt like a good day already - the sun shining brightly and the birds singing their own songs, what could go wrong?

To answer her question, nothing went wrong. The day went perfectly. She kissed her mother and father good bye as she walked to school to be greeted by her best friend, Ayame and her boyfriend of a year, Saburo. He was her first boyfriend. She liked him well enough, but really, they were just close friends with a label. They never kissed or anything. Ayame and Chihiro couldn't have been closer. They told each other everything and had never fought or disagreed. They were very similar.

The day ended quickly.

"Walk me home?" Chihiro asked Saburo as Ayame ran to catch the bus. He grinned and nodded, slinging his arm around Chihiro's shoulder.

The two ventured through the park which would eventually lead to Chihiro's home.

"How did you do on that algebra test?" Saburo asked as walked.

"Ninety six percent," she announced, holding herself a little taller. He reached for Chihiro's hand, pulling her into a hug.

"Congratulations, Chihiro!" He said as he smothered her in one of his bear hugs. Saburo was cute - Chihiro would be the first to admit that. But she didn't think he was handsome or beautiful. Just cute. He didn't have chin length hair like she would've liked. She'd so often begged him to grow his hair out, but he refused. His dark brown eyes were lovely, but a brilliant green would have looked lovely. He was one of the kindest, funniest people Chihiro knew though, so looks were put aside.

"Thank you!" Chihiro giggled, pushing herself away from Saburo. "How did you do?"

Saburo's face fell. "Eighty six."

"Hey, that's not too far from your average!" Chihiro comforted him.

"I need better scores. My father wants... well, your marks."

"I'll tutor you," Chihiro promised, taking his hand again. They walked on and continued talking about everything and nothing. Eventually, they reached the house. "I'll text you?"

"Please," Saburo grinned, pulling her into a hug and pecking her cheek. "See you later!"

* * *

"You mean to tell me, _you _get to see Sen but _I _have to stay here and bathe people?!" Lin's high pitched voice groaned on. "This is ridiculous! I'm going to have a word with that old crow!" Haku wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but his heart was racing. He could feel his palms sweating. He kept is composure however, pretending to listen to Lin complain about how unfair her life was.

"The old crow sends the boy who doesn't even work for her any more! How ridiculous is that? I've been loyal for fifty three years and _this _is how she repays me?" Lin carried on. Haku was lost however, his thoughts a tangled mess. He would get to fulfil his promise, finally. After so many years. As the years went on, his affection for that girl only grew stronger. He might have even admitted to loving the girl who had changed, not only the bathhouse and the entire Spirit World, but _him. _She'd touched him in a way that changed his outlook on life. Not in some sappy way though. He didn't see the world through rose coloured glasses. But she had given him back his name - he was no longer Master Haku. He was the spirit of the Kohaku River.

He was Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi. He had been raised in his river. He had watched people pollute, fish and swim in his river. He had saved a life in his river. He wouldn't have known any of that with out the help of Chihiro, so for this opportunity to see her... to thank her. It was more than he could dream of.

But then came his mission - to find Sora. Of course he remembered her. The young sky spirit, maybe two hundred years old at most had been _interested _in Haku to say the least. Of course, being as oblivious as he was, he didn't notice until Sora literally arrived to his room... in less than any woman should wear unless being intimate.

So, as you can guess, being asked to go, not only _find _Sora, but return her to the Spirit World made him slightly uncomfortable. It would all be worth it though, when he finally got to see Chihiro after a long six years.

"Why didn't you go earlier, anyway?" Lin asked, interrupting Haku's thoughts. "I mean, surely _you _have the power to leave." Of course Haku had the ability to go earlier! But first it had been a day when he first thought he should visit.

_Too soon. _Then a month. _Too soon. _Then a year. _Too soon. _Then suddenly, five years. _Too late._ She had surely forgotten him by then. But now, with this oppurtunity... It was no longer about checking on _her _well being. It was about him _needing _to see her. He needed to thank her and to hold her, if only for a moment. Never had a spirit nor human touched him in such a way as Chihiro.

"Well?" Lin prodded, waiting for an answer. Gosh, she was a bother. How had Chihiro put up with her?

"At first, I believed it was too early... then it was too late. I just..." Haku didn't finish his sentence.

"You're afraid," Lin finished for him. "That she's forgotten us. That she doesn't want to see us. That she doesn't miss us."

Haku stared at Lin. A bother indeed. The weasel spirit sure had a way of digging into the minds of her peers. "Hit it on the head."

Lin smirked, patting Haku's shoulder. "She couldn't possibly have forgotten _you, _Haku. She loved you."

Haku smiled half heartedly as Lin walked away to go complain to somebody else about how unfair Yubaba was. The thing that bothered Haku about Lin's sentence was the past tense of 'love', when he was so desperately attached to her.

* * *

Haku waited at the edge of the field separating the Spirit World and Human World. Figures that Yubaba's workers are fashionably late. Don't they understand the entire concept of 'Noon. On the dot. Don't be late'? It really wasn't that hard to differentiate. The people that would allow him to walk across the field were known as Crossing Spirits. They weren't only responsible for leading spirits across to the Human World and back, but for leading deceased spirits and humans to the Spirit World. The Crossing Spirits were born through the magic left when a spirit or human enters the spirit world. Although Crossings happened quite often, a new spirit wasn't born every crossing, but rather, every crossing where something is learnt and brought back to share. Whether a feeling or knowledge, this is when the Crossing Spirit is born.

And these Crossing Spirits might be the only Crossing Spirits to ever be late to, you know, _Cross _someone over. Haku sighed, imagining Chihiro as a teenager. Would she be tall? Slim? Would she have dyed her hair? Did she still go by Chihiro Ogino? So many questions gathered in Haku's mind. The river spirit was seldom seen to have any emotion across his face but if a spirit were to see him now, they might've stopped to stare at the emotions flashing before Haku's features.

From a knowing smile to a grimace at a bad memory. Haku sifted through his memories of Chihiro, holding each memory closer and closer to him.

"Soon, Chihiro. Soon."

Perhaps minutes, perhaps hours later, the Crossing Spirits and Yubaba showed up, laughing over some joke that probably wasn't as funny as they believed. As soon as the Crossing Spirits neared Haku and saw his expression, the two black cloaked spirits stood back, Yubaba taking the lead.

"Haku," she greeting, nodding her head. Haku didn't respond. "Shall we begin?"

The cloaked figures did whatever Crossing Spirits did to prepare the crossing. Yubaba handed Haku a paper bird.

"Keep it with you at all times. It will be our communication," Yubaba explained, grumbling as she admitted, "I stole the idea from my sister."

Haku hesitantly took the paper bird off of Yubaba. He'd had bad experiences with these birds. He nodded.

"Haku. Be safe." Yubaba paused as Haku nodded, stepping onto the grass as the Crossing Spirits beckoned him on. "Good luck with her."

Haku felt a warmth in his heart. S_he's so close._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** First day back to school today. Ugh. I loved the enthusiasm you guys gave me, so I updated as soon as I coould. I hoe you enjoy! Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** You guys know the drill. I'm a teenage fangirl, nothing more.

* * *

_"Chihiro," the voice echoed in the dark. "Chihiro, I'm coming. Chihiro, I'll see you soon."_

_"Who are you?" Chihiro cried out, clawing out at the darkness for the owner of the too familiar voice._

_"Chihiro, I'm coming..." the voice decrescendo'd, eventually disappearing into the darkness. Chihiro cried out, her long fingers looking for something to hold onto. She felt herself clutch onto nothing - the empty feeling passed over her._

_"Come back! I don't want to be alone..." Chihiro shouted into the darkness, as she was left to find herself in the darkness._

Chihiro awoke with a start, sweating and breathless. She felt moisture on her cheek. Stroking her cheek, she was surprised to find tears. What was this? These weren't memories... these were feelings she had never had to suffer through. She'd never _been _lonely. Since she'd moved to the small town of Chiba, she couldn't remember a time when she'd been lonely... there was an empty hole in her memories when she'd once thought up a ridiculous fairytale, but that almost six years ago and those memories - or fantasies - were long gone.

Chihiro sighed, letting herself calm down. She checked the time, relieved to find she only had fifteen minutes before she'd have to awake anyway. Half an hour later, she sat in her school clothes with her hair drying in a towel. She was drawing - a common thing for the sixteen year old. She drew interesting, make believe character that nobody, including her, understood. A thorough examination through her sketch pads and you'd find thousands and thousands of mysterious creatures. Some you could recognise as dragons or over sized babies, heads. Some birds with human heads and piles of garbage and mud with faces.

Chihiro never really drew these creatures herself - her mind did. She simply closed her eyes and let her hand do the work. Today, she found herself drawing another dragon - one of her favourite things to draw. Ten minutes later, Chihiro opened her eyes to meet the familiar eyes of _her _dragon. The most common one amongst her drawings. She smiled at her art work, stroking the scales of the dragon as if they were real._ If only, _she thought to herself.

Combing her hair and giving it a quick straighten, Chihiro left for school.

* * *

Haku entered the other side of the tunnel, staring at the land he'd long since forgotten. He shuddered into his dragon skin, flying up. He'd eventually have to find other ways of transportation... He found himself flying over his once river. His heart broke.

Landing and changing back as easily as he'd changed the first time, he searched for any sign of his river. All that was left of him that wasn't built over was a small pond they'd allowed next to the buildings. He sat beside it, putting his fingers into the familiar coldness of his waters.

He stared at his river, silent. Pain flooded inside of him. He would restore his river, even if he had to personally kill every single on of those people living in the apartments to move them out and destroy the buildings. He gave a last pitiful look at what was left of his river before leaving in search of either Sora or Chihiro - whatever came along first.

* * *

"Master Haku," a sickeningly high voice called from behind him, "long time, no see!"

Haku felt himself shudder. Of course, he just _had _to find Sora first. "Sora," he bowed his head. She did not bow back. Haku bit back a bitter remark.

"I heard you might come see me," the red head approached him, smiling. She circled around him, like a taunting lioness. "Of course, I didn't get my hopes up." She paused, resting her hand on his cheek. "I can't keep getting my hopes up for you." Haku stood his ground, not moving an inch as she moved closer, so that his face was pressed against hers.

"I have missed you, Master Haku," Sora sighed, pausing to stare into his eyes. Hideous blue eyes stared back at him. She finally moved back, circling again. "I assume you're here to take me back, but let me assure you, Master... I will not return."

Several minutes of silence passed between them before Haku spoke. "You will be returning, Sora." He paused only to add emphasis, "whether I have to drag you back myself."

Sora smirked, "we'll see." With that, she disappeared, leaving only smoke in her place. Haku, aggravated, walked until he found the nearest town.

_Welcome to Chiba _welcomed the faded red sign. The small town had little to nothing to offer. Haku knew, however, that he'd eventually have to eat unless he too, alike Chihiro many years ago, wanted to disappear. The only problem was, he lacked money to buy food. He pulled Yubaba's paper bird out of his sachel, talking directly to it.

"I need food, Yubaba," he announced to the paper.

"Get food then, Haku." The bird fluttered it's paper wings, settling on Haku's shoulder.

"If I had money, I would. What's the currency like her? Surely gold would be accepted? Send me some."

"They use yen here. I can't send you anything, however. You know that from personal experience." Haku sighed, knowing perfectly well what the bird was talking about.

"Thanks for nothing then." He put the bird back into his satchel before walking on.

* * *

Subaro and Chihiro walked together on the path leading towards Chihiro's home, laughing and chatting away.

"I heard Mrs Kaori giggle in class today," Subaro laughed to himself. "The old lady that never smiles. Can you imagine? I almost fell off my chair!"

Chihiro giggled, "Mr Midori asked me what a student's name was today. I know it's not a big deal but for a man who spend ten minutes teaching us how to pronounce his surname... well, the irony!"

The two went on like this until they reached the path that separated Chihiro and Subaro's streets. "I'll see you later?"

Chihiro nodded, pecking his cheek. "See you!"

Something was off. Chihiro felt it as soon as Subaro was out of sight. She held onto her phone a little tighter, worried. Perhaps Subaro had been hurt on the way home? Or somebody was following her? Maybe Ayame was sick? Chihiro checked her phone, finding nothing. If they were hurt, they'd let her know. Subaro would call her before anybody else - she knew that. She sighed, walking on.

"Chihiro."

Chihiro swung around, the trees all around the path swishing in the breeze. Surely the forestry hadn't spoken to her? She frowned, walking on.

"Sen!"

This time, Chihiro knew that it couldn't be the trees talking to her. This voice was masculine. She started walking faster and faster until she was almost at a run. Who was Sen? Why was both the voice and the name familiar to her? A distant memory...

"Chihiro, please!" This time, she stopped dead in her tracks. The voice was behind her. She turned and squinted. _Something _was behind her anyway.

She walked closer, trying to see. It was as if somebody was there but had been faded by the sun. They were disappearing.

"Do I know you?" Chihiro asked the ghostly figure.

"Y-you don't recognise me?"

"I can barely see you."

"Oh, right," the hazy figure laughed quietly - nervously. Chihiro felt a small smile rise on her face. She liked his laugh.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm fading. I need food from this world," the voice explained. Chihiro raised an eyebrow. What other world was there? Strange.

"There's food at my house. Can you... can you get there?"

"I have minutes left."

So, they ran. The voice sounded so familiar. A voice that she could fall asleep to. A voice she could love. Who was this?

And why wasn't she scared? Chihiro wasn't usually this... open to strangers.

_This is a familiar stranger._

Eventually, Chihiro and the figure sat at her kitchen table. Her parents wouldn't be home until late that night. Taking out some ingredients fit to make a couple of sandwiches, Chihiro set to work, putting two plates at either chair.

"Thank you," said the voice.

Chihiro watched from where she was as the figure - which had disappeared so much that they barely had a figure. Slowly, they began to come back to life, like almost lifeless flowers. The figure was no longer a figure, but instead, a boy. A _handsome _boy. Chihiro admired him for half a moment before remembering Subaro. The boy finished half of the sandwich before looking down at himself and prodding his arms.

He then met Chihiro's eyes.

His brilliant green eyes burned into Chihiro's. She felt her heart race, feelings arising that she couldn't place. His long, dark hair fell shoulder length and the wind had forced the hair to become wavy. He wore strange clothes - a somewhat traditional outfit with a white tunic top and pants, held up by a purple sash. Something about him was just so familiar.

"Do I know you?" Chihiro asked, after several moments had passed of them staring at each other.

"Chihiro," the stranger breathed, watching her every move. An emotion that Chihiro couldn't place was in those brilliant emeralds of his.

"How do you know my name?"

"I've known you since you were very young," the stranger answered.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was kind of rushed, not going to lie. First day of school. Oh well. Chapter three is being written now. Please be lovely and review to let me know you guys are interested!


End file.
